These Words
by Black Rose Dye
Summary: A songfic, Yumi struggles with her feelings about Ulrich. When she finally writes her love poem to him, how does he take it?


Disclaimer: I don't own Code: Lyoko or Natasha Bedingfield, I just own the plot. So don't sue me.

Note: Italicized text song lyrics

Regular text I'm not even gonna tell you. Unless there are some serious dumb blondes out there (sorry, blondes!) then you should know this!

* * *

_These words are my own_

(Yumi's point of view)

I thought about him, the one I loved. Ulrich…

I perfectly understand I love him, but one question: How to tell him?

I thought about my options. There weren't many decent ones… I could either write him a note, or just flat-out tell him. Which to choose?

I decided to start with the note. I just know that if I ever tried to tell through speaking, I would probably stumble over my words like an idiot!

As I got my Japanese butterfly stationary out from a drawer in my desk, I thought about writing a poem. Although I've never admitted it to anyone, I'm a poet, and a pretty damn good one, too!

_Threw some chords together_

_The combination D-E-F_

_Is who I am, it's what I do_

_And I was gonna lay it down for you_

God, I thought. This shouldn't be so hard! I looked at what I'd written so far.

**I didn't recognize the feeling at first**

**It was love**

**Magical feeling, don't you know?**

**It's just so hard to describe the way I feel about you**

That's it. I'm lost.

_I tried to focus my attention_

_But I feel so A-D-D_

_I need some help, some inspiration_

_(But it's not coming easily)_

_Whoa, oh_

_Trying to find the magic_

_Trying to write a classic_

_Don't you know, don't you know, don't you know?_

_Waste bin full of paper_

_Clever rhymes, see you later_

So how do I make it sound like it's coming from my heart? Any girl could write a note like that and be lying! I want him to realize that I'm serious about this.

I thought about this for a good five minutes before deciding to continue writing. This is Ulrich! He understands me better than anyone!

_These words are my own_

_From my heart flow_

_I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you_

_There's no other way_

_To better say_

_I love you, I love you_

**When I'm around you**

**You lift my feet up off the ground**

**You can mold me into something that other people can understand**

**It's a power no one else has**

I decided to come back to the poem and get some ideas by reading a few famous love poems. Heck, any poem will do!

Suddenly, my cell phone rang. I looked at the Caller ID in horror. It was Ulrich. I answered the phone.

"Hello?" my voice sounded strange to me… far away, maybe.

"Um, Yumi?" I could hear Ulrich's voice, and everything was okay again. "I was wondering if you… might be able to stop by…"

I thought about this for a while. It killed me, but I was going to have to lie to him. "I'm sorry, I can't. I… I've got… a lot of studying to catch up on…"

"Oh, that's okay. Um, see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah."

And he hung up.

_Read some Byron, Shelly and Keats  
Recited it over a hip-hop beat  
I'm having trouble saying what I mean  
With dead poets and drum machines  
I know I had some studio time booked  
But I couldn't find a killer hook  
Now you've gone & raised the bar right up  
Nothing I write is ever good enough_

* * *

My small waste basket was almost full now, stuffed practically to the brim with crappy poems that just didn't say the right thing!

Why couldn't I say what I wanted to say?

_These words are my own  
From my heart flow  
I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you  
There's no other way  
To better say  
I love you, I love you! _

I'm getting off my stage  
The curtains pull away  
No hyperbole to hide behind  
My naked soul exposes  
Whoa… oh… oh… oh… Whoa… oh…

Great. Just great. I've stayed up all night, and for what? To give Ulrich some piece of crap that he was probably going to throw away!

As I was walking to school that morning, tears filled my eyes. In my hand was the poem I had written for Ulrich.

_Trying to find the magic_

_Trying to write a classic_

_Waste bin full of paper_

_Clever rhymes, see you later_

I approached the school. A great surprise awaited me: Ulrich was waiting for me. I glanced down at the wad of paper in my hand. Would it be enough?

"Hey Yumi!" Ulrich greeted me, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"Here." There was nothing I could do but thrust the poem at him.

He stared at me through confused chocolate eyes. He slowly infolded the paper, and started reading.

It was horrible. I had no idea how long I had been waiting for him to finish reading it and tell me how horrible it was, but when he looked up, his reaction was completely different.

He smiled, and then… he kissed me. I could feel time slowly freezing around me. How long had it been? A few minutes, day, or eternities?

We broke apart, and then Ulrich whispered, "I love you, too."

We walked back to school, hand-in-hand.

_

* * *

These words are my own_

_From my heart flow_

_I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you_

_There's no other way_

_To better say_

_I love you, I love you_

_That's all I got to say_

_Can't think of a better way_

_And that's all I've got to say_

_I love you, is that okay?_

* * *

The poem Yumi wrote:

**I can't control this feeling**

**I can't recognize it**

**The way you make me feel**

**I can feel a change in the atmosphere**

**Is that my heart stopping, or time beginning?**

**Or maybe you're just somewhere near**

**As I look at you I slowly see**

**That this strange feeling**

**Overcoming me**

**Is love**

**Do you love me, too?**


End file.
